


Invisible

by DanaDaria



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaDaria/pseuds/DanaDaria
Summary: A simple wish made by Victor when he was a child, gives him the thing he desired: to be the best of the world.He didn't know how important was the price he pay: Yuuri Katsuki would never know him.





	Invisible

Victor glided in a slow pace through the ice. A lazy spiral, slow rockers and a spread eagle here and there.

 

The boy knew he shouldn’t be on the rink, even more with this pathetic display of abilities, but he was alone. Once again, he was the only child left. A couple steps resonated loudly on the rink. Victor immediately stopped and waited for the reprimand.

 

\- You’re still here, boy? – Yakov Feltsman, his coach, stared with fury on his eyes, but Victor knew immediately it wasn’t towards him.

 

\- Ah… Yes. My father called me and says he’s coming in one or two hours more. So I thought it would be useful to keep skating.

 

The man raised a brow. Ok, maybe he talked too soon, now definitely his coach was mad at him.

 

\- How old are you Victor? Five? You know perfectly that being on the ice past training is forbidden and you know without me, anything you do will be useless — The man got close, menacing— I swear if you have an accident because you disobey me, or worst, if you have an accident because you disobey me to do this shit I just saw, I'm going to found you and I’m going to break your bones. Do you understand?

 

Victor swallowed hard and abandoned the ice quickly. Yakov kept staring him some seconds more, but with a sigh, extended him the blade guards.

 

\- Go to the ballet studio. It’s still open, so you can use it without problem. - The man studied him with suspicion - Just to be clear, go there to cool off, not to play with the costumes. Lilia will kill us if you mess things around.

 

Victor laughed a little; apparently his coach could read minds too. What a pity, the costumes were beautiful. However, the boy promised he wouldn’t touch anything, after all, Yakov would be letting him stay more time in the training dependencies although it wasn't his duty. The young skater was silent as he put his boots into the bag.

 

\- Well, now if you have your things, go. I’ll warn in the reception about your father delay.

 

\- Thanks coach.

 

Yakov gave him a gentle pat before they parted ways in the hallway. Victor let go the air he didn’t knew he was retaining.

 

\----

 

The ballet studio was one of Victor's favorite places. The room had a solemn atmosphere that gave exciting chills to the young boy: maybe that aura was product of thousand children's hopes and dreams. Children who trained hard there to be one of Bolchoi's great dancers someday.

 

His mother was one of them.

 

Victor started doing his exercises with his mind in blank, but after a while, he felt a tear falling down his cheek. He wiped it away roughly and resumed to his stretches.

 

Once he finished, he sat down on the mats facing the costumes. He knew ballet students were doing wardrobe tests, so many of the clothes were hold only with pins and not properly sewed. He still remembered when his mother told him about the first time she had a fitting test “I felt like a princess, Vitya”. He smiled weakly and put his face on his knees, hugging them tightly. Some days he missed her badly.

 

He knew the clerk would be here soon to clean the place and make him wait in the lobby. Maybe with luck, today he could ignore his gaze full of pity, as it was one of many nights that his father would pick him up late at night. Victor clenched his fists, and felt again his eyes full of tears, but this time, he didn’t let them fall.

 

Victor knew his father avoided him because for the pain that made him feel. And for more he would like to hate him, he couldn’t do it. He had understood him. Victor looked too much like his mother, and every time his father’s eyes lands on him, he could see the pain.

 

She was beautiful, but she was bright, she was someone so warm. He felt so loved back then. He had a happy family and a mother for whom he had lived to see her prided smile. That was the reason he started doing figure skating, after all.

 

They were in the building because she wanted him to go to ballet lessons, but when she saw his face as they walked next to the ice rink, she didn’t hesitate and enrolled him there instead. Since the fist moment he loved the freedom he felt gliding though the smooth ice, but above that, he loved the euphoric feeling to exceed her expectations when she praised for every milestone he achieved, every technique he mastered.

 

But that was years and years ago, before a car took her life, tearing apart his family at the same time. The funny thing is, death was a simple thing. That day Victor was on school and when he came back to his home, she didn’t exist anymore. A car accident. Two days later, a funeral.

 

Since that day, a void on his chest appeared.

 

The only reason Victor continued training was because his father and him hadn’t any idea how to go on. Without any talk, both decided to follow the path he started and he just kept training. Back then, he knew he had little chances to be a professional; his training mates, despite to being only kids were fierce as soldiers training to war. As time passed he become good enough to be accepted as novice under Yakov Felstman guide, although he always felt that Lilia’s opinion (Yakov’s wife and former teacher of his mother) was the reason he was accepted. Victor was good, but he could recognize he was far from being a champion: he was in a comfortable middle spot that didn’t make him stand out.

 

\- Aren’t you too young to have such a serious face?

 

Victor jumped and almost fell as he scanned the room to see who was there: A woman was sorting the costumes.

 

\- Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming here.

 

She continued sorting out the clothes and smile. He didn't know why, but a panic wave rose through his body. Something was odd. She lifted her gaze to look at him: her eyes were completely black. Victor flinched alarmed.

 

\- Who are you? _What_ are you?!

 

The woman laughed and he felt a chill when she started to walk towards him.

 

\- I’m someone forgotten, so it doesn’t matter to talk about me. -She stopped in front of Victor and touched his face- Now, I consider extremely important to talk about the things I can do for you.

 

The boy felt trapped by her gaze, as an animal in front of a predator about to succumb. Somehow he gathered the courage to speak:

 

\- I... I don’t want anything.

 

\- Oh, didn’t you? – She smiled with fake sweetness and faced the studio’s mirrors. She wasn’t reflected on them. – I could make you to win everything; I could make you to be the best… help you to make her proud.

 

Victor felt a slight pain in his chest.

 

\- Could you? – He asked with a tiny voice.

 

Just two words and both knew she had win. The woman (witch?) got close and took his hands between hers.

 

\- Of course I can, sweet child. In fact, everything it’s pretty simple. You just have to give me one thing, to make my magic work.

 

“For god’s sake, I’m going to die” Victor thought as he release his hands quickly - What do you want?

 

She drew a circle on his chest, right where his heart was.

 

\- Would you let one person in the world will not have the opportunity to know about you?

 

The boy looked at her surprised, it wasn’t what he was he expecting.

 

\- That’s all? I mean… is someone I don’t know?

 

\- It could be anyone, anywhere. The only thing it’s going to happen is their life will not be affected by you, in any way. They will never hear your name; they will never see your face.

 

\- So they will never know me at all? Could be anyone in any part of the world?

 

\- They’ll never know you.

 

Victor let her words sink on his mind as he considered them carefully. It was convenient, he thought, after all it wasn’t realistic to think every person of the world would knew his name, even if he could be a famous person. Besides, how much he could shape the life of an unknown person on any side of the world?

 

\- Ok. Let’s do it.

 

The witch smiled broadly.

 

\----

 

\- Victor? Are you here?

 

The boy jumped from his spot, blinking astonished as his father and the clerk entered to the ballet studio.

 

\- Yeah… - A yawn - I think I fell asleep.

 

His father took his bag with a tired smile, helping the kid to get up.

 

The clerk was waiting for them, to close the room, but Victor was still on the same place, looking with confusion every corner of the studio.

 

\- Do you forget something?

 

\- No, I don’t think so. It’s just… No, don’t worry. I think I’m a little sleepy.

 

Father and son left the room. The boy made sure to avoid the eyes of the other man when he said goodbye. His father, as always, avoided his gaze too.

 

\- The meeting was with an international client and it was the only way to make work our times zones.

 

Victor felt again that void on his chest.

 

\- Don’t worry father. I understand.

 

He really did.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I hope all of you are as excited as me for Ice Adolescence. I was so happy for the news and new fandom content that I couldn't resist and decided to publish this fic I wrote some time ago. I wrote the arc of the story and at least it would be of 7 chapters (Seriously. And I have to write them. I think I hate myself.)
> 
> Do you like it? Please let me know what you think!!! :D
> 
> Disclaimer: English isn't my native language, so I hope your eyes didn't bleed with all my grammar mistakes :'D


End file.
